Heavy in Your Arms
by SincerelyCarmillaKarnstein
Summary: Laura and Carmilla have been living together for quite some time. Both of them have feelings for each other. Will they admit it to one another or keep silent?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Although Carmilla and Laura being a couple is canon, it didn't take place in this AU.**

 **Carmilla is reading actual quotes from the** _ **Carmilla**_ **novella. They are out of order though.**

 **Spoiler Warning: Carmilla talks about the Christmas Special and briefly about Elle.**

 **The title was named after the song "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence + The Machine.**

 **This isn't a happy fic and I have yet to type Part 2.**

 **I don't know how this is going to end.**

…

"Carm, why are you standing out here?" Laura asked her roommate, who was standing outside of the apartment door.

"I wanted to sleep out here for the night."

"Uh...okay?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "I forgot my keys, Creampuff."

"Who let you in?"

Carmilla pointed to a guy down the hall that waved.

"If you don't have a key, then they don't even let you in the building."

"You make it sound like this is Fort Knox or something."

"How did you get in?"

"I said you were my girlfriend."

"But you're not."

"I know, but _he_ doesn't know that."

"I'm surprised that you didn't use your "seductive eyes". Laura said while using air quotes.

"You gonna let me in or what?"

Laura moved to the side so that Carmilla could enter their apartment.

Carmilla walked over to the lazy boy, pulled a lever, and propped her feet up.

"That's not even what vampires call it."

"I'm surprised you didn't flirt your way in."

"I don't flirt with just anybody."

Laura sat down on the arm of the lazy boy.

"Laura, you're gonna tip it over."

"You'll probably get stuck since I bet your leather pants will stick to it."

"I thought you liked my leather pants."

"I do."

"So why are you insulting them?"

"Because you didn't do the dishes."

"It was your turn, Hollis."

"No it wasn't!"

Carmilla was about to argue more when Laura dashed out of the room. She came out with a giant easel that had giant paper attached to it.

"I knew you were organized, but this is too much. Are you trying to make me go blind?"

Laura's chart had the days of the week in bright colors along with what chore each one of them had for the day. Each chore had its own bright color.

"I'm getting nauseous just by looking at it."

Laura pointed at the day and sure enough, it was Carmilla's turn to do the dishes.

"I told you!"

Carmilla put her hand in front of her face like she was blocking out the sunlight that was blinding her.

"It's late for you, isn't it?"

"I'm not going to bed until you do them."

"What are you gonna do, stand behind me until I do them?"

"Yes! I saved all the dirty dishes."

…

Carmilla was staring down piles upon piles of dishes.

"I feel like you did this just to spite me, Buttercup."

"No way, Carm, I was just hungry." Laura said with her mouth full. She was eating a s'more without the marshmallow and had at least three more on the plate.

"Whatever you say."

…

Carmilla had been scrubbing the "dishes from Hell", as she referred to them, for the past thirty minutes. It was taking so long because some plates had dried food.

"Hey Carm, you missed a spot." Laura said as she pointed to a small speck on one if the last dishes left.

The vampire turned around, "If you point out _another_ piece of food on this, then you'll lose that pretty little finger of yours."

Laura quickly withdrew her finger.

"I'm going to go watch some KindaTV now."

As she turned around to leave, Carmilla had pulled her close with one arm.

"No, you're going to help me dry these."

"I have to find out what happens to our doppelgangers!"

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "You already know, we lived through it."

"So? It's fun! Even the actress that plays you look good in leather pants too."

Carmilla ignored the comment and placed the last plate on the drying rack. She had Laura move closer to her by having Laura stand in between her and the sink. Her hands were on either side of Laura.

"You always tell me that dishes don't clean _or_ dry themselves."

"Carm, they're on the drying rack already. There's no point in me drying them." Laura mumbled as she grabbed a clean dish towel to dry the plates that couldn't fit in the drying rack.

Carmilla ignored her roommate as she leaned in close to Laura. The scent of lavender was intoxicating for her.

Laura froze when Carmilla was so close to her. It wasn't out of fear, but because Laura couldn't remember the last time that her roommate so purposefully so close to her.

The dirty blonde put the last dish away. LaurA inhaled sharply when she felt the vampire's lips brush against neck.

"Ow, Carm! I'm not a portable snack!"

Carmilla backed away with a confused look on her face when Laura turned around to face her.

"Did I...bite you?"

"No, but those things are sharp! You need like a concealed weapon license for those things."

The vampire rolled her eyes, "Those _things_ have saved you plenty of times."

"Yeah and I saw you use them to kill someone for Christmas."

"You specifically begged me to 'Murder her for Christmas!' as you tried to drag yourself away from her."

"She turned people into cookies!"

"...That you ate."

"How was I supposed to know she did that?"

"Were they good?"

"Of course, they were cookies, who were once people, but they still tasted good!"

"I bet _you_ taste good."

"Your charm might work on others, but not me.".

Carmilla sighed, "Thanks for ruining the moment here, Fun Sucker."

"Yeah well, you suck at everything."

"The dishes are done, so I'm headed to my room. Enjoy your creepy obsession with your wife, Natasha Negovanlis."

Carmilla was walking out of the kitchen and to her room when she heard Laura yell, "She's not my wife!"

…

"Stupid Carm and her leather pants."

Laura was sitting on her bed with a bowl of popcorn on her lap while she clicked the _Carmilla Season 1_ playlist on KindaTV's Youtube Channel.

"Let the sexy vampire watching commence."

…

Carmilla heard a loud scream come from Laura's room. As she ran there, she tripped over the easel. She would've kicked it with full force if Laura hadn't taken her time on making that damn chart.

She almost broke the door off of Laura's door hinges.

"What the hell happened?"

Laura had threw her popcorn in the air during the scene where the onscreen version of herself and Carmilla kissed. The popcorn was literally everywhere in her room.

She tried to close her laptop, but Carmilla opened it before she could. The brunette pressed play and saw the infamous first kiss. It was odd that it wouldn't go to the next scene or video. Instead it repeated again.

"You and your fangirling have to stop. How do you expect me to sleep?"

"You don't _need_ sleep, Carm."

"I don't _need_ a roommate either, but here you are."

Laura looked at Carm and pouted, "Please help me clean up the popcorn?"

"No."

"You can have some!"

"A majority of it's on the floor. As _edible_ as you look, I'm not eating popcorn that got anywhere near you or on you."

"Hey, I took a shower!"

"Yes, I can tell. You don't smell like pizza."

"Pizza isn't always my go-to for food."

"I know because a majority of those plates were _yours_."

"Oh look Miss I'm-too-good-for-human-food."

Carmilla picked up an unopened dark chocolate Hershey bar, opened it, and started eating it. She closed her eyes for a moment and a small moan passed her lips.

"You two can get a room if you're going to make that noise in here."

Carmilla made the sound again, but did it in more exaggerated fashion.

"Shut up, Carm! You're distracting me." Laura said when she clicked on the season two playlist.

Carmilla brushed off some popcorn and sat next to Laura as they binge watched season three as well.

"Hey Carm, look at this!" Laura said excitedly as she pointed at the screen.

"What?"

"It's called Chinmilla."

"Oh boy…"

"Can we watch it? Please?"

"Not until we pick up the popcorn."

"When did you become so responsible?"

"The moment popcorn started scratching up my leather pants."

Laura looked at Carmilla's thigh and saw that the popcorn was ruining her pants.

"You can wear something of mine."

"All of your clothes are too cute for my taste."

"Are you saying that _I'm_ cute?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes.

"The faster we clean this, the faster we can watch Chinmilla."

Laura hopped off the bed and started cleaning up everything.

Carmilla did help by cleaning it off of Laura's bed. Some of it fell under Laura's pillow. When she picked it up, she saw a novel underneath.

"Your obsession with Natasha was enough to deal with as it is. You got a book about me?"

Laura raced across the bed, grabbed it, and held it close to her chest.

"I can't believe you were snooping!"

"I wasn't doing that at all! Your stupid popcorn fell underneath it, so I was being considerate and cleaning it up for you."

"So what's it about?"

"What is what about?"

"The book."

"You and me."

"I figured that, but what else?"

"You seducing me with your vampireness."

"Can I read it? I might need to plan ahead."

"No, it's mine! Get your own copy."

Carmills scoffed, "I knew you were territorial about some things, but not this."

"It's...it's special to me, okay? My Dad bought it for me when he learned that your name was Carmilla."

Carmilla was taken aback, "He did?"

"Yeah, he spent like a fortune to get the special edition. It even has the author's notes and everything at the end."

"I didn't know that your Dad would go through all that trouble just for a book with my name."

"He likes you, you know. He even said that if I dated, you would be the perfect match for me."

"Your Dad has his own opinion. I want to know what _you_ think."

"Well, you're a pain in the ass and a horrible roommate! You're worse than when we were at Silas U. It's like your hair clogged in the drain like tripled in five years. You _still_ eat my food, especially the chocolate and cookies."

"Not my fault you leave sweets around."

"Your room is so dirty too!"

"Stop exaggerating."

"I have seen your floor like once."

"Very funny, Creampuff."

"I'm serious here! If you don't change your habits then I'll…"

"You'll do what?"

"Move out."

"Seriously? You put up with it before, so why can't you do it now?"

"It's because things are different!"

"How so?"

"Because I like you!"

"What?"

"I like you, okay? Even if you're some 300 hundred year old vampire that's super broody, wears leather pants, and is so loud at night that I can barely sleep."

"You _like_ me? Look Laura, if this is some sort of joke…"

"My feelings are not a joke!"

"Hey, I wasn't saying that. I just meant that you like pulling pranks and I wasn't sure."

"I have liked you since you became my roommate."

"No, you liked Danny first." Carmilla almost growled when she mentioned the red headed Amazon woman.

"Yeah well, she treated me like a little girl. You never did."

Carmilla was silent for a moment.

"It's because I knew that you could handle yourself."

"What happens now?"

"I don't know. I have to think about this. Relationships aren't really my thing, especially after Elle."

Laura wanted to comfort Carmilla. She had heard about Elle and the way that she had treated Carmilla. It was understandable that Elle was frightened of her and felt betrayed by Carmilla. She couldn't even imagine what she would've done if she was in Elle's shoes.

"You can take all the time you need, okay, Carm?"

The two of them finished cleaning up and watched Chinmilla together.

Laura saw that Carmilla wasn't sitting as close to her like normal. Although her roommate was watching the screen, Carmilla was in her own world.

Laura put her hand on top of Carmilla's, "Hey Carm?"

Carmilla stiffened at first until she realized that it was Laura talking to her. The vampire looked at her.

"Yeah, Creampuff?"

"Where'd you go?"

Carmilla looked away from Laura, "Nowhere."

Laura squeezed Carmilla's hand softly, "I'm here for you, no matter what, Carmilla."

"Thanks, Laura."

…

After Carmilla had left, Laura just sat on her bed thinking about her. She hated that Carmilla had dealt with so much pain and heartbreak. The only woman she loved had called her a monster.

So what if Carmilla was a vampire and didn't have a beating heart? It didn't make her feelIngs invalid just because she wasn't a human anymore.

…

Carmilla was on her bed and crying. She _never_ cried, especially over some human that she met five years ago.

So what if she had hit on Laura during their first year at Silas? Laura had, unintentionally, made a fool out of her.

She wasn't angry at Laura though. She was angry that a small group of humans had bested her and tied her to a chair with garlic of all things!

For laughs, Laura had apparently had brought it with hr when she moved in and with the rope included. Carmilla hadn't seen it since she moved in, but could sense it was there.

Carmilla laid her head down on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. She didn't need to sleep, but it was a good way to pass time.

…

A week had passed by and the atmosphere in the apartment had completely changed. Carmilla had changed along with it. She _actually_ did the things that Laura had been begging her to do.

The shower drain was clean, Carmilla's room was beyond neat, and the dishes were always cleaned no matter what.

Even if Carmilla hadn't eaten anything, she _still_ cleaned Laura's dishes for her.

Usually, Laura tried to keep cool, but this was too weird, even for Carmilla.

…

One evening, Laura found Carmilla sitting in the lazy boy reading a copy of _Carmilla_. Her copy wasn't as fancy as Laura's, but it was still really beautiful.

Laura did find it a bit odd since Carmilla normally read philosophy books. She mainly read about Nietzsche. Laura tried to read his work, but she stopped when she realized how much of a pessimist he was.

She finally understood why Carmilla was so damn broody all the time. Carmilla enjoyed quoting other famous philosophers too.

"If your dear heart is wounded, my wild heart bleeds with yours."

Laura looked at Carmilla, "You okay?"

Carmilla pretended like she didn't hear Laura.

"Truth I know not why I am so sad. It wearies me: you say it wearies you; But how I got it-came by it."

"Are you seriously talking to me by quoting _Carmilla_?"

"I have been in love with no one, and never shall, unless it should be with you."

Laura didn't know how to respond.

Love?

Carmilla had been in love with Elle, hadn't she?

Laura walked over to Carmilla and pulled a chair right in front of Carmilla.

"Dearest, your little heart is wounded…" Laura whispered to Carmilla.

Carmilla didn't reply, so Laura assumed that she could continue.

"...Trust me with all your love spirit."

Carmilla replied, "...But curiosity is a restless and scrupulous passion, and no one girl can endure, with patience, that hers should be baffled by another."

"Do you think, that you will ever confide fully in me?"

"You do not know how dear you are to me, or you could not think any confidence too great to look for."

Laura put her chair back in its original spot. She took the novella out of Carmilla's hands and put it on the table beside the lazy boy.

Normally, she would ask Carmilla to move, but Laura could tell that she wouldn't listen to her.

Instead, she sat on one of the lazy boy's arms and slid down. Laura had accidentally landed on Carmilla.

"Sorry."

Carmilla didn't move, but she didn't make Lsura move either.

"Carm, don't go somewhere that I can't follow, please."

Carmilla snapped out of whatever trance she was in and looked at Laura, "We shouldn't be together, it's not right."

"You can't just make up my mind for me!"

"I have made up my mind. I'm moving out, Laura."

"No Carm, please don't." Laura whispered, feeling her heart breaking into a million pieces.

"I have to go, Laura. I can't stay here with you anymore, especially not after I admitted how I feel about you."

"So you're just going to run away like you almost did when you were up against your mother?"

Carmilla got out of the chair so fast that it made the lazyboy rock very hard. She had such a pained expression on her face and Laura wanted to take back what she said.

"Running away is all I really know, Laura, it's what I'm best at. You wouldn't have to worry about having such a

…

A couple of days later, Laura saw Carmilla packing up her things. Carmilla didn't have a lot to pack away which was odd. She could've sworn that Carmilla had more things than what she shoved into her suitcase.

Carmilla was almost done zipping up her suitcase when Laura rush into her room. She pushed Carmilla out of the way, unzipped the bag, and was taking everything out.

Laura didn't care if she made a mess.

"You can't go! I won't let you leave like this!"

Carmilla saw that when Laura was facing her, she was crying.

The vampire finally understood what the fictitious version of herself meant when she said, "If your dear heart is wounded, my wild heart bleeds with yours".

Carmilla took a deep breath, "Get out of my way, Laura. You can either sit here silently and watch me pack or I will remove you from my room, by force if necessary."

Laura knew that it was just an empty threat and that Carmilla would never hurt her.

Carmilla had made her hands into fists and her fangs were showing.

"This is why I never should've _wasted_ my time with a human like you."

She moved closer to Laura, "One day, you're going to die, and I'm going to be alone all over again. I'd rather leave you before you leave ne, through death. Just let me go, Laura. You'll easily forget about me."

Carmilla had the saddest smile on her face, "Please, Laura."

Laura wrapped her arms around Carmilla and held her close, "No. I don't care if you beg me, I won't let you go. I just found you."

"Don't make me use my ability that will make you forget about me."

Laura knew that vampires had unique abilities, but it seemed like all of them were able to put humans under a trance. She wasn't sure if Carmilla was bluffing or not.

"You have three seconds or else I'll do it and I mean it." Carmilla's voice was cold, like a winter's night. Each word was like the rough winds that could cut someone's face.

Instead of her voice cutting into Laura's face, it was cutting into her heart.

"Three…"

"Please, Carm!"

"Two. Don't make me do this to you, Laura."

Laura unwrapped her arms around her and gripped tightly onto Carm's shirt. Laura couldn't stop the sobs from coming and she could feel that Carmilla's shirt becoming soaked.

"One."

Carmilla put her fingers under Laura's chin. She forced Laura to look into her eyes.

Laura felt Carmilla's gaze pierce through her. Those beautiful eyes were truly a gateway into Carmilla's soul. She was beyond broken, but not irreparable.

Carmilla had to concentrate to make sure that she erased every memory that she shared with Laura.

The girl that she was madly in love with her would never remember their first meeting.

She'd never remember when Carmilla came into their room with champagne and two wine glasses.

Carmilla could tell that Laura was fighting her as hard as she could. Of course Laura would do that, she was stubborn as hell. Her heart was pure compared to Carmilla's. That was what she loved the most about her.

The vampire couldn't let herself taint Laura's life any longer.

She could see the light fade completely from Laura's eyes. They were now dull and Carmilla could see her reflection in them.

Carmilla knew that she only had a few minutes before Laura reached consciousness again. She

threw everything into her suitcase, zipped it up, and tossed it out her bedroom door. She didn't care if it might've been damaged. It was nothing compared to what she had done to the love of her life.

She was never going to find someone like Laura again and she knew it. She had waited over 300 years for her.

Carmilla repeatedly told herself that Laura gave her no choice.

Laura was falling and Carmilla caught her in her arms.

She carefully laid Laura down on the bed, tucked her in, and kissed her.

It was her first kiss and would be the last one she shared with Laura.

As she put her hand on the door knob, she turned to look at Laura one last time.

"Goodbye, Laura Hollis. I hope you live a long and happy life with someone that deserves you."

Carmilla had made sure to leave any trace of her around the apartment.

There was one thing that she took from Laura and it was her stupid yellow pillow that she always had.

She stared at the book that Laura's dad had given to her. Carmilla's hand hovered over it, but she dropped it.

The brunette had taken enough from Laura, so she let her keep that item.

Her spare keys were left on the counter. She picked up her suitcase and made sure that the apartment was secure before she left.

As soon as she shut the door, she rested her back against it, and felt herself lower to the ground.

"God, what am I doing?"

Carmilla almost fell backwards when she heard the door open.

She stood up immediately and Laura was looking at Carmilla with a confused look on her face.

"Um. Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

Carmilla knew what she was supposed to say.

She was supposed to say, "Carmilla. I'm your new roommate."

Instead, she just said, "Nobody."

"Oh well, would you mind leaving? I'm waiting for my new roommate so…"

Carmilla picked up her suitcase, "Yeah, I'll Get out of your way."

"Thanks, she should be here soon."

Carmilla was about to take a few steps away from the door when she heard Laura talk again.

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"Who?"

"My new roommate."

"Of course she will, she'll love you."

"You think so?"

"I know she will."

Laura went back inside the apartment that they used to share and Carmilla walked to the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, she felt a single tear fall down her cheek. When she wiped it away, she didn't see a clear liquid, she saw blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SPOILER WARNING: There are references to the Carmilla Movie.**

 **I have marked them off appropriately, so enjoy the fic!**

…

Carmilla had lost track of how long she had been away from Laura. All that Carmilla knew was that she was very ill. The tears of blood were clearly the first symptom of whatever the mysterious illness was. She had scoured every book that she could find in order to find any clues about what she had.

Yes, she had a broken heart, but that obviously couldn't have been the cause of this. She had her heartbroken before by Elle and this hadn't happened. She had found an apartment that was a piece of crap compared to the apartment she shared with Laura.

It was so dark and dingy. Even if she was a human, she wouldn't have bothered with sunlight. `What was the point of wearing all those super bright colors? Especially White. The last time she wore white was with Elle.

The dress was beautiful. She actually _kept_ the damn thing and brought it with her. A majority of her things were kept in storage because she didn't need all that junk in the apartment anyways. She had her essentials like her leather pants.

Carmilla couldn't believe she had done this, but she left one of her leather pants for Laura. It was the same pair that she wore when meeting Laura at Silas U.

She had kicked the metal chair across her apartment floor and it caused a giant scrape against the wood. It was a weird thing to do, but Carmilla had bought the entire apartment building. It was about to be torn down anyways and the money went to a charity.

…

Laura had just watched one of the many potential roommates walk out of her apartment. Time seemed to go slow. She did know that at least three years had passed, if not more. It was disappointing that her hunt for a new roommate was a failure.

She was surprised that she didn't even need a roommate because her rent had been paid for a thousand times over. If she even lived to like about a hundred, the apartment would _still_ be covered!

She couldn't get that dark haired girl that she met outside of her apartment out of her head either. It was extremely strange because she had met many girls in her life, but none of them stuck like her.

Laura had stepped inside it only once when she saw the brunette, but after that, she didn't bother. She was rummaging through the armoire that was in the spare apartment bedroom. There were empty coat hangers hanging on the rack, so she decided to look in the drawers on the inside.

She didn't expect anything to be inside them, but low and behold, she had found the weirdest thing on the planet. Laura had taken out pants, but more specifically, leather pants.

"Who the hell wears leather pants? It's not Halloween or anything."

Laura was scrutinizing them until she realized that it was her size.

"Maybe it fits? No wait, that would be ridiculous! Just because it's in my size doesn't mean anything."

She was very curious none the less, so she shimmied out of her jeans and started putting her feet into the pant's legs. This was getting plain creepy because she was able to easily slide the leather pants up her hips.

"Okay zipper, don't you fail on me now!"

Laura's fingers fumbled a little, but the zipper went up and she buttoned it easily. She saw a long oval mirror next to the armoire, so she turned around to look at herself.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say I had a nice ass. You got game, Hollis!"

…

Carmilla had been staring at the phone that was next to her on her bed for hours. She could call Laura, but why should she? Laura has literally no idea who she even is. It wouldn't be right to just call her and hang up. She wasn't some creepy stalker.

She sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. This was the worst thing that she could imagine.

Losing Elle was one thing, but losing Laura too?

She did love Elle, but she loved Laura more.

Laura was _everything_ to her.

She brought back the part of humanity that Carmilla thought she had lost when Elle had broken her heart and when she was left in the coffin of blood.

The words that Elle had spoken had constantly kept her up by night. Her voice echoed throughout the empty apartment.

…

 **SPOILER WARNING: This is the involving the "break up" between Elle and Carmilla in The Carmilla Movie.**

 **Thankfully, I found the entire script transcribed online and I did my best to paraphrase it, but one can only do so much. I don't take credit for writing this wonderful transcript.**

…

**Flashback**

 _Carmilla had entered a bedroom that was full of light. She was wearing a broach around her neck, a gorgeous white dress, and white gloves. Her dark hair was in a braid and it fell over her right shoulder._

 _Elle was wearing a white top with long sleeves with a shiny light pink material bordering it. She also had a shiny light pink skirt too._

 _Carmilla said in a dreamy way, "_ _Oh, you're gonna love New York. There's theaters and concerts and … life. Your life's gonna be so much bigger than you ever imagined! What are you doing?"_

 _She watched as her beloved Elle slices her left palm open. Carmilla reacted the only way that she could, which was by looking away._

 _Elle said, "_ _I met a woman in the village today_ _. She said strange things about you. Elle raises her palm, lifting it towards Carmilla._

" _What's wrong? Why won't you look at me, Carmilla? LOOK AT ME!"_

 _Carmilla looks up at Elle for a brief second before her fangs appear. She hisses and moves towards Elle, before stopping herself. It's clear to Carmilla that it's too late._

" _She was right. You're a monster."_

 _Carmilla pleaded with Elle, "I can explain…"_

 _Elle said, "Oh, I've heard enough of your lies. All your promises. All your talk of a new life."_

 _Carmilla tried to stand her ground, "No, not lies, in the colonies, things'll be different! No one will know us! You'll see that!"_

" _As if I would go_ _anywhere_ _with you now. No. My new friend is waiting in a carriage below._ _She_ _is going to take me travelling._ _She'll_ _show me the wonders of the world."_

 _Carmilla was horrified and shaking her head, "No, you can't go with her. Elle, I know, I know I lied, but the horror she has planned for you is much worse than -"_

" _Worse?! Worse than saying that she loved me …"_

 _Elle had paused to whisper, "while she drank my blood? "_

 _Then she shouted, "WHILE SHE DRANK MY BLOOD?"_

 _Carmilla was on the verge of tears, "Please…"_

" _Don't worry. I've told her where you are. She'll send someone to deal with you."_

 _Elle leaves the room, as Carmilla falls to her knees sobbing._

…

There was some of Carmilla that no matter what, would always be stuck in the past. She would always be reminded of being the monster that Elle had seen. It didn't matter how far she ran to escape it, Elle was _there_ with her.

She was there in that bedroom and she was here now. Maybe not physically, but she was here with Carmilla. Laura was able to help her with keeping the memory of Elle away. Even if it was for a short time, it was enough for her.

Carmilla stared at the phone and did something that she knew might regret. She was calling Laura and she held her breath.

…

Laura heard her cell phone ringing and she heard a ringtone that she had never heard before. She hated remembered that she had heard it before.

The song was, "Love Will Have Its Sacrifice" by SOLES.

She saw that a name had popped up and it made her even more confused.

"Carmilla Karnstein? Who the hell is that?"

Laura would've typically ignored a random phone call, but if it was in her phone...they must be important. The other number that she had in her phone was her Dad's.

…

Carmilla held her breath when she heard Laura's voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Creampuff."

"Creampuff? Look...Carmilla, I don't know who you are, but I don't want you to call me again."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I'm… I'm the one that you mistook for your roommate."

"Who?"

Laura knew exactly who the girl on the other line was talking about, but she pretended that she didn't.

"I had my big black suitcase with me and I was ready to leave before you so _rudely_ asked me who I was."

"Oh? _I_ was rude? _You_ were the one at my door just crouching there like some weirdo!"

"I can't believe you remember that when it was over three years ago."

"Yeah well, you left an impression."

Carmilla was coughing.

It started out as a quiet cough and she tried to cover her mouth while on the phone. Her coughing was getting worse and she spit something on the floor. It was dark, but she was able to see that it was more blood.

Lovely.

Laura was concerned when she heard Carmilla coughing, "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"I can hear you lying through the phone."

Carmilla wiped her mouth, "I'm okay, got it?"

"Listen, I might not know anything about you, but _you_ called me. Where are you?"

"New York."

"How far away are you from Central Park?"

"A-About thirty minutes away."

"I'm coming to you."

"No! You stay wherever you are, Laura."

"I...I never told you my name. How do you know my name?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Carmilla, you tell me how you know me!"

"You needed a study buddy, so I was there."

"Why the hell would I have a study buddy in my phone?"

"I don't know, you sucked at math!"

Carmilla was coughing even more.

"Text me your address."

"You don't have a car."

"Just shut up and text it to me!"

"Hang up and I will."

The phone call ended and Carmilla was typing the address as fast as she could before her coughing fit got worse.

She finally sent off the text and dropped her phone on the floor.

…

Laura was thankful that the address was five minutes away. She was running faster than she ever thought was possible. Everything was becoming as blur as she raced for the abandoned apartment building.

The front doors easily opened and she bolted up the steps. The wood creaked with each foot fall, but she didn't stop.

Why the hell did the damn place not have an elevator?

She stopped in front of the door that Carmilla was living in.

Laura knocked on the door, but didn't hear a reply.

…

Carmilla heard Laura knocking on the door and tried to walk in that direction. Her vision was getting blurry and she fell to her knees. She started to crawl towards the door and barely got her bloody hand on the door knob. It was slippery, but it finally turned.

Laura saw Carmilla fall and she didn't move fast enough. She watched her fall, but quickly picked her up off the floor. Laura was half-holding Carmilla in her arms.

Why did this feel so familiar?

"Hey, you open your eyes! Don't you dare leave me, you crazy person. I just met you!"

Laura was trying to get Carmilla to wake up, but she remained still.

She leaned in to hear Carmilla breathe, but she heard nothing. Her heart didn't even beat, but Laura saw her eyes flutter open, just for a few seconds.

"About time you got here."

Carmilla closed her eyes, but could feel Laura's warm breath on her face.

…

Laura carefully tried to get Carmilla to the bed and not hurt her, but she ended up dragging her.

"I'm so sorry, Carmilla, not trying to drag you, but you're heavy."

Laura knew that she was talking to herself, but it helped.

She kept dragging Carmilla and Laura almost slipped in blood.

"It looks like you need new decorating tips."

Laura got Carmilla on the bed and swung her legs onto it too.

She sat down on it and picked up Carmilla's phone by wiping it off.

Laura wasn't the type to snoop, but she saw that Carmilla's phone was unlocked. She saw in the background of the phone was a picture of her and Carmilla.

"What the hell? You said we were only study buddies."

She scrolled through her gallery and saw many pictures of them together.

One was them sitting at a table with an umbrella over their heads as they ate ice cream.

Another was of them sitting on a picnic blanket and eating food.

A third one was a picture of them on a lazyboy. Carmilla was sitting in it while Laura was close to her. Their heads were close together and both of them had a giant smile on their face.

"We look like we're more than just friends. What were we?"

Laura looked over at Carmilla and noticed something familiar.

"Hey, that's my yellow pillow! I have been looking for that thing."

Laura had tried to roll Carmilla on her side so she didn't choke as she started coughing again.

"What else do I do?"

"You can shut up."

"That's the kind of 'thank you' I get for saving you?"

"You _dragged_ me through my own blood!"

"I almost _slipped_ in it."

Laura paused, "Why do you have my pillow?"

"What?"

" .Pillow. Why do you have it?"

"I stole it."

"Yeah, I know, but why?"

"It brought some color to my life."

"Why do I not believe you?"

Laura paused, "So...what were we?"

"Not a couple."

"Obviously, I wouldn't fall for someone as _rude_ as you!"

"Trust me, you didn't."

Carmilla started coughing again.

"Have you puked?"

"What?"

"Puked, you know when you…"

"Not yet, but this is pretty close."

"So you have no idea what's wrong?"

"No, I couldn't find out."

"Maybe...you caught an infectious disease out of the country?"

"I never left here."

"For three years?"

"Yes."

"No wonder this place is so stuffy."

"Who are you, my mother?"

Laura picked up her yellow pillow and moved it away from Carmilla.

"I won't have you bloodying up my pillow."

"We gonna have a custody battle over it?"

"Probably."

"I would smack you right now if you weren't sick."

"Are you flirting with me, Laura Hollis?"

"No!"

"Of course it would happen on my deathbed."

"You're not dying."

"Yeah, says you."

"You're already dead though."

Carmilla swung her legs over the bed and tried to sit up. Laura helped her.

"What are you even talking about?"

"You weren't breathing and your heart wasn't beating either. You're dead. Not like zombie dead, thank goodness."

"You're taking this pretty well."

Carmilla sat up more and leaned against her pillow.

"I saw a lot of stuff at Silas University, so this isn't new. What are you?"

"Are you wearing my pants?"

"What?"

Carmilla pointed, "Those are _mine_ , Buttercup."

"Well, they're mine now. You shouldn't have left them there."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Stop getting distracted! What are you?"

"Vampire."

"Do you have fangs?"

"Obviously."

"Can I see them?"

"Why would you want to do that? Why aren't you running?"

"Because I'm not scared? Plus, you're sick."

"So? We just met."

"No, according to your phone, we knew each other very well."

"You looked through my phone?!"

"It was already unlocked!"

"T-That was private."

"I didn't look through your text messages! I saw your pictures of you and me. So...can I see them?"

"Fine, but only if you shut up about them."

"Deal."

Carmilla opened her mouth and her fangs ascended from her gums. She hissed at Laura in a joking way.

"Happy?"

"You forgot to say 'Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah' too."

"What?"

"Hotel Transylvania Three. You need to get out more."

Carmilla's fangs disappeared, "You can go now."

"No, I'm staying right here. You can try to get some rest."

"Yeah, choking on my own blood sounds lovely."

Laura rolled her eyes, "You can sleep on your side."

"Can I lay on your pillow?"

"No, not until you're better."

Laura watched Carmilla move on her side, facing her. Laura took Carmilla's pillow, put it on her lap, and let Carmilla rest her head on it.

"Go to sleep, okay?"

"You're not my mother."

"Well, duh. Seriously, go to sleep."

"Vampires don't sleep."

"You will sleep or you won't get my pillow back!"

"Fine. Good night, Creampuff."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

Laura opened Carmilla's laptop as she slept.

She knew she wasn't supposed to ever go through someone's private life, but she had to know more about Carmilla.

She saw a Youtube video that was bookmarked as a favorite on the toolbar. Laura clicked on the video titled "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence + The Machine.

As she listened to the entire song, Laura could feel her heart breaking.

Why would Carmilla love this song so much?

Did she believe that her love, for anyone, was such a burden?

Did Carmilla think that she was incapable of love or being loved?

 **xxx**

 _Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + The Machine_

 _I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown_

 _I was a heavy heart to carry  
My feet dragged across the ground  
And he took me to the river  
Where he slowly let me drown_

 _My love has concrete feet  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your ankles  
Over the waterfall_

 _I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms  
I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms_

 _And is it worth the wait  
All this killing time?  
Are you strong enough to stand  
Protecting both your heart and mine?_

 _Who is the betrayer?  
Who's the killer in the crowd?  
The one who creeps in corridors  
And doesn't make a sound_

 _My love has concrete feet  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your ankles  
Over the waterfall_

 _My love has concrete feet  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your ankles  
Over the waterfall_

 _I'm so heavy, heavy  
Heavy in your arms  
I'm so heavy, heavy  
So heavy in your arms_

 _This will be my last confession  
"I love you" never felt like any blessing  
Oh  
Whispering like it's a secret  
Only to condemn the one who hears it  
With a heavy heart_

 _Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms  
(I'm so) Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms  
(I'm so) Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms  
(I'm so) Heavy, heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_

 _I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown_

 _I was a heavy heart to carry  
But he never let me down  
When he had me in his arms  
My feet never touched the ground_

 _I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms  
Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_

 **xxx**

Carmilla was roused from her sleep and saw Laura crying.

"What's wrong, Laura?"

At this point, Carmilla didn't even care if Laura had looked at her laptop.

"Why do you love listening to this song so much? You even bookmarked it."

"It's a warning for myself."

"But why do you have to warn yourself?"

Carmilla was pulling at a string on her pillow.

"It's because I'm incapable of feeling love. Even if I could, it would cause more harm than good. My significant other would feel the weight of how much of a burden I am."

"How can you say such a thing about yourself?"

"Because that's what I was before when it came to the woman I cared deeply for. What difference would it make?"

"You won't know until you have fallen in love."

"Love is weakness. It just brings out the worst in people. I don't believe in the whole "You have to love yourself before you can love another person". It's complete and utter bullshit! People, humans in general, tend to make fools of themselves.

I don't believe in fate or love at first sight. Those are just coincidences or what romantic poets conjured up to make their poems appeal more to audiences. It's impossible to love someone so much that you'd be willing to die for them.

The woman I used to call Mother never once showed me what you call _love_. I was just someone to keep around and talk to, nothing more. She used me as her pawn. I was never good enough for her, so how could I ever be good enough for someone else?"

"You don't know that! It's like you're trying to find fault in yourself to try to make it so everything supposedly has a reason behind it. Not everything we do or say always makes sense."

"Why are we even wasting our time discussing love? It's not worth talking another second about, so just drop it."

Laura frowned.

Carmilla leaned over her bed to vomit and instead of blood coming out, it was a black sludge.

"Fucking great! This talk of love has literally made me even more ill."

"I know you're dead, but do you think those are your organs?"

"I'm not going to mess with that to find out. Why do you even care if I'm dying a painful death all over again? You should go home and forget this ever happened."

"How can I when you're so sick? Someone _needs_ to take care of you."

"Look, I'm not some damn stray that can be cured by going to a doctor."

"I can get my good friend Lafontaine, they might know what to do."

"No. Nobody else can be involved. I don't even know if this is contagious or not. For your own good, go home and forget about the old vampire that's dying."

"I'm not letting my study buddy die on me!"

"It's too late, Buttercup."

"No, it's never too late, Carm!"

Carmilla wiped her mouth and looked up at Laura when she referred to her by her nickname.

If anyone else had said it, she would've ignored it or told them to shut the hell up.

With Laura, that nickname _belonged_.

"Please, Laura, just go _home_."

"Having _you_ around must've made it feel like a home because right now, it feels like an empty apartment, completely dead."

Laura got as close to Carmilla as she could and even if she was contagious, Laura would take that risk to help her.

"You were so stubborn before and now, you're so much worse. Why do you never listen to me? Why can't you see that I'm trying to _protect_ you?"

"Protect me from what? You?"

Carmilla sighed, "Yes, from me. I'm trying to protect you from the person I was and the person I am. Why can't you just walk away and not come back? You were living the life you wanted before I came to ruin your life.

You would've been okay without me like before, so just continue living on your own."

"How can you tell me that you ruined my life? How do you even know? You aren't in my head or know what it's like to live without you. It's like the other half of my heart is missing."

Carmilla sat there mulling over the words that Laura spoke to her.

"And what if I don't want to leave you? What if I want to stay with you? What if I want you in my life? Did you ever think that just maybe, you're wrong about me?"

"I know you better than you think."

"What were we?"

"We were the moon and the stars, we were the light mixed with the dark, and you were more than a study buddy. You were _mine_ and I was _yours_."

"So basically, you're saying that I was your everything?"

"You still are my everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I referenced to New Moon, where Edward tries to commit "suicide" in Italy a.k.a when he tried to reveal himself in the sunlight, so if you haven't read "New Moon", I totally just spoiled that for you and I'm so sorry.**

 **I'll try to make it off in the conversation. Basically, all that you miss is Laura saying that Carmilla is mimicking what he did.**

 **xxx**

Laura had wrapped her arms around Carmilla until she had cried out in pain.

"Carm? What's wrong?"

"I..I don't know."

"All I did was hug you."

Carmilla gritted her teeth, "I know."

Laura bit her lip, "Did _I_ hurt you?"

"Yes, but it wasn't intentional."

"What do you think caused it?"

"Maybe you touching me?"

"H-How do you prove that?"

"You have to touch me, but touch maybe my hand, just to be safe."

"Are...Are you sure?"

"Yes, Laura, I'm sure."

Laura hesitantly touched Carmilla's hand, and as she did this, there was smoke emanating from Carmilla's skin.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

She was scared of Carmilla shouting at her and dropped her hand.

Carmilla had recoiled away from Laura and got as far away from her until her back was leaning against the wall that was rotted.

"I'm so sorry!"

She heard the brave and strong Carmilla Karnstein whimper.

"Is your hand okay?"

"It still burns. It's the same feeling a vampire gets when they're out in the sun too long.

First, you start to have some sort of sunburn sensation, then comes the heat that spreads all over your body and in your veins. It burns like a snake's poison spreading through your veins and there's no antidote. Next, comes part of your flesh flaking off of you. Third, comes the aging. I don't know if that's physically painful because I only got to the first part."

"You did what?!"

"It was a bad time for me, okay?"

 ****New Moon Spoiler Here!****

"Were you trying to pull an "Edward Cullen" thing on me?"

"Edward Cullen thing? What are you even talking about?"

"There's a scene where Edward reveals himself to the people in Italy because he wanted to commit "suicide". He was going to do it because he thought Bella had pulled a Juliet thing, you know? Of course, Bella stopped him in time."

"Well, I guess I was pulling an "Edward Cullen" thing, then."

 ****New Moon Spoiler Has Ended!****

"How could you be so, so stupid?!"

"Stupid?"

"You should've come back!"

"How would that help any? You didn't _remember_ me at all."

"You could've helped me remember you!"

"Oh yeah? How exactly do you expect me to do that?"

"I don't know, but you would've figured it out!"

Carmilla coughed, "Sorry Pop Tart, I'm not the same vampire you knew. _Your_ Carmilla is dead and the only thing left is a hollowed out shell of a girl."

"But you're not gone, Carmilla."

"Stay away."

"What?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Laura kept shaking her head, "No, no, no. I'm not letting you _leave_ me again."

"You have no say in the matter!"

Laura moved closer to Carmilla, which caused her to shrink back even more.

"I won't touch you, I promise. I just...I want you to come home."

"There's nothing left for me, Laura. Why don't you understand?"

"Because I'm stubborn and if we were something, then you are more than worth it."

Carmilla laughed a laugh that had bitter undertones, "I'm not worth anything, Laura, not anymore. I'm damaged goods."

Laura wanted to say more, but she didn't bother.

What was the point of arguing if Carmilla had already made up her mind?

 **xxx**

A few hours had passed and both of them were completely silent.

Laura, had fallen asleep. She was so exhausted from fighting with Carmilla.

And Carmilla? She kept staring at Laura as she slept.

The vampire could feel the blood come out of her eyes, but they weren't resembling tears.

The symptoms of this curse, or disease, was winning.


	5. Chapter 5

Laura had been asleep, but after a while, she finally woke up. She was pretending to be asleep and maybe Carmilla didn't know because she was so wrapped up in the idea that she was actually dying.

She was a vampire, but could it be possible that whatever this was, was actually causing her to die all over again?

Laura sat up and nudged Carmilla with her shoe. Thankfully, that didn't cause her to burn.

"So as long as our skin doesn't touch, you won't burn, right?"

"I guess not."

"Do you have any winter clothes, blankets, or anything?"

"I have a bed comforter."

"What kind?"

"It's over there." Carmilla said as she pointed to a small armoire in the corner.

Laura ran over to it, opened it up, and there was a Jack Skellington comforter.

"I didn't know that you liked Jack."

"Why wouldn't I? I'm dead too."

"Haha, very funny."

Laura put the comforter on the bed and watched Carmila cautiously move towards the er.

"So how do we do this? Do I put the comforter on you? Do you get under it and I stay on top?"

"You will _never_ be top."

"I wasn't talking about it like _that_!"

'Uh huh, sure you won't."

"Fine, I'll get under the covers and _you_ can be on top."

"I'll agree with that."

Laura had put the Jack Skellington comforter on the bed and crawled underneath it.

"Carmilla, please."

"Make sure you're _completely_ covered, okay?"

"Are you worried I'll spontaneously lose my clothes?"

"Big words for a nerd."

"I'm not a nerd! Hurry up or I'm going to let you freeze to death."

"Freeze to death? I'm already dead, so technically, I'm cold."

"If Edward Cullen was cold, then does that mean that he could get a…"

"Don't."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Nope."

Carmilla laid on top of the covers and looked at Laura.

"So what do you want to tell me before I die or redie?"

"Nothing because that's not going to happen to you."

"It is going to…"

"Shut up, okay?"

Carmilla got quiet.

"Can you just be quiet and just lay next to me?"

"Okay."

So that's what the two of them did, they were lying down next to each other and looking into each others' eyes.

"This is going to get old, don't you think?"

"No, I will never get tired of looking at you."

"Barf."


	6. Chapter 6

"Laura?"

"Yes, Carm?"

"You asleep?"

"Not anymore…"

"Do you ever think about dying?"

"Shh, you're not going to die!"

"I will if you keep moving over this way!"

"I'm not even touching you."

"Well, I want you to."

"But I can't."

"I love how this happens _after_ you learn about us."

"You can't go around telling people you want them to touch you."

"I only talk about that type of stuff with you, idiot."

Both of them were silent for a while as they tried to awkwardly snuggle with the comforter being a barrier against one another.

"Whenever you're not sick anymore, I'm going to kiss you."

"No objections here, but I probably won't make it out alive."

"You mean dead."

"What?"

"You're dead, so you'd be even deader or something."

"You need to go back to school."

"Shut up, Carmilla!"

 **xxx**

Carmilla had fallen asleep again due to being too exhausted to move and even talking had tired her out.

"The Red Plague."

"What?"

"The Red Plague, I think it's what you have."

"How the hell did you guess that?"

"It runs in the Karnstein family, look."

Laura pointed to a website that mentioned how the Karnstein Family were infamous for having the Red Plague, a virus that had caused many in their castle to die as well as other Karnsteins.

"You even have all of the symptoms."

"Well, how do you cure it?"

"You have to drink blood."

"Anybody's?"

"The person you love, you have to drink their blood."

"No."

"But you'll be cured!"

"I'm not going to do that to you."

"To me?"

"Yeah, to you."

"You...You love _me_?"

"Well, duh."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I can't believe how much easier writing this fic is when a majority of it's dialogue.**

 **I'm not being lazy, it's just easier for this specific fic. ;)**

 **xxx**

"This isn't a Fairytale, Laura, this is real life! You can't think that True Love's Kiss can save me."

"We'll never know if you don't try."

"How can you put me in such a position like this?"

"If it doesn't work, then we can find something else."

"What other solutions do they have?"

"We could sleep together."

"Are you serious?"

Carmilla grabbed the laptop from Laura and read it.

"Haha, you liar!"

"How else is it going to happen?"

"You could just flat out ask me."

"I'm not that type of girl."

"What type of girl are you?"

"The one that'll persuade you to suck my blood."

"That makes it sound so awkward."

"Aren't you curious?"

"Yes, but what if I can't control myself and you die?"

"I trust you."

"We just met."

"I must trust you enough if I'm here trying to _save_ your ass."

"Are you saying that you _like_ my ass?"

Laura rolled her eyes and nudged Carmilla's shirt.

"If we're going to do this than you have to lie down.

If you feel scared or any other negative emotions than your blood will taste bad."

"You can do this, Carm."

Carmilla bit her lip, "Are you sure? If we do this, there's no going back.

Just to be safe, I need to mark you."

"How exactly do you do that?"

"I have to mix our blood in a bowl and literally put it on your skin.

Don't worry, it doesn't burn or anything and you can choose the shape or write something.

Imagine that I'm giving you a tattoo."

"I'm ready."


	8. Chapter 8

Carmilla ripped the covers off and had her hands above Laura.

Her fangs extended, probably due to excitement.

Why was she excited about taking blood from the woman she loves?

Because drinking blood from the woman you love is as delicious as an orgasm.

She moved closer to Laura and her fangs scraped against her neck ever so gently.

"I can put you into a trance if you want."

"Please, not again."

"It'll hurt less, Laura."

"I don't care."

"It'll feel like two needles going into your skin at first and then get worse."

"Thanks for telling me that, I feel so reassured."

"I can numb it with my saliva."

"Gross, Carm!"

"How is biting into your neck and sucking your blood not gross?"

"Just do it already."

"Clutch onto my shirt if it hurts."

"Do it!"

Laura shut her eyes as Carmilla slowly bit into her neck.

She felt the pain and started crying as she clutched tightly onto Carmilla's shirt.

Laura pulled her downward and their clothing was the only thing touching.

Carmilla was doing everything she could to not lose her mind by drinking Laura.

Laura felt herself growing weak.

"Stop! Stop, Carm!"

Carmilla felt Laura dig her nails into her skin and pushed herself off of Laura.

She was on the edge of the bed with Laura's blood dripping down her chin.

"Jeez, you weren't kidding. That hurt like a bitch."

"I'm sorry, Laura."

The vampire looked down in shame and Laura saw her crying, but they were normal tears.

"Come here, you idiot. We have to test this out."

"It shouldn't hurt next time. The first one is the agonizing part."

Carmilla stayed put, so Laura crawled towards her and kissed her cheek.

She heard her cry out, but not from pain.

She was crying because it worked.

"Can I get a bandaid?"

"Yeah, let me get it."

Carmilla grabbed a big bandaid and out it over Laura's wound.

"Do you want me to mark you or wait?"

"Let's wait. I want to hold you."

"Okay."

Carmilla's voice didn't sound confident.

"Hey, look at me."

She was looking into Laura's eyes.

"You're here, with me."

Carmilla nodded and Laura was leading her towards the head of the bed.

Laura laid down and pulled Carmilla down on top of her.

"You're comfy, you know that?"

"Mmm, you're soft and warm. It's warming me up."

Laura saw Carmilla's fangs again.

"S-Sorry, I can't really put them back."

"I bet I can help."

"How?"

Laura started to kiss Carmilla and it was slow at first, then became heated.

"We can't, Laura."

"Why not?"

"I can't control myself around you."

"Is that so?"

Laura smirked, "Now I have the power over you!"

She gave an exaggerated villainous laughter.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, "Later, Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

Carmilla moved back into their apartment again.

"It's good to be home."

"You're _my_ home. This is just an apartment."

They sat down on the giant leather seat and Laura picked up her _Carmilla_ book.

"Let's start this, shall we?"

"Only if I get to read my parts."

"Fine by me."

"Laura, please look at me."

She did as asked and Carmilla kissed her.

"You're so beautiful."

Laura blushed, "So are you."

"Obviously."

Laura buried herself in the part where Carmilla's neck and shoulder meet ti kiss her.

"Don't you start that or else I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Okay, back to reading."

Laura began to read and Carmilla held her closer.

She swore to herself that no matter what, she would never leave Laura's side again.

Laura was and always will be her home.


End file.
